A Steel Cold Night
by flamingpluffy
Summary: The Devil Hunters had more than misfortune to follow them. There was their legacy of knights that finally caught up with them.


A Steel Cold Night

(Rating M for later chapters)

Disclaimer- I don't own Devil May Cry, Dante does own the shop though whoever wrote it owns the game. I'm just a fan.

(Plot) Before Mundus was the ruler of the demon world (Hell) there was the ancient clans. Each clan had the loyalty of five of the twelve clans. To make peace between them, two of the clans had arranged a marriage. The Phoenix Clan and the Dragon Clan became the Flare Clan; the knight Sparda had sworn his loyalty to the king, Shiro. Just before they were invaded by Mundus, the Royal Family had vanished. One day, the Devil Hunters, (Nero, Dante, and Vergil) takes a new assignment from man that tells of two demons that are attacking their town with an army of demons or are they?

Author Note: Yes, I know that the main characters aren't in this much very much but the story is only beginning, and they will be in there more often plus this mission is a short mission though will be continued later on. One more thing: I will say ONCE only. I'm not grammatically all the time all as I am human, and please no flames, you know we all have our 'what ifs' as this story is one. Thank you for your time, and have a nice day!

Prologue: Lost Memory Sailing the Moonlight

Running through the rainy night, he suddenly stopped as he crashed into something. He glanced up to see what he had run into. It was a silver-headed man with warm but cool gaze of blue eyes looking down at him.

"Who are you?" asked the man

The boy stared at him watching him carefully.

"Are you lost? Where's your parents?" the man continued his questions as the boy stared and didn't answer the older man.

He sighed as if he was annoyed then pulled the younger man by the wrist into a standing position as he was dragging him forward.

Chapter I- Waitress

"Brother, watch out your drooling." warned the Cashier.

The waitress froze then got back to work as he rollerbladed to the table with three silver-head men with blue eyes. Two seemed to be twins and the third looked like a younger version of the other two.

Pulling out three menus, the waitress stopped at their table as he said, "Hi! Welcome to 'Fireflies' the utopia for Devils and Angels. What would you like today? Would you like the Barbarian's Dish Special which has the following: A Bowl of Rice, Three Eggs, a Small Order of Baby Ribs, Unlimited Miso Soup and Green Tea? "

One of the twins asked, "That's sounds good but instead of tea could it be coffee?"

The waitress nodded as he said, "Caffeinated or decaffeinated?"

"Caffeinated, Sugar." He flirted

He blushed as the older one (he's guessing) said calmly, "I will have the same but I will have the tea instead. Nero?"

Nero told him, "I'll have what Dante is having."

The waitress bowed then said, "It will be out in 10 to 20 minutes. Thank you for eating at Fireflies."

He rollerbladed back to the Cashier handing her the tickets as he said, "Sister, do you think they know?"

"Maybe brother, why we are blushing?" she asked.

The pink tint of his blush contrasted with his calm spiky silverish-blue hair that went down to back of his neck and his bangs covered left side his face as his were red and blue. He had a lunar pale skin, female like physique as he was a wearing a black maid outfit with a top hat.

He mumbled, "He called me sugar." As no one was looking he whispered, "And I'm playing my part."

"Ahhh. That's cute, now get back to work." She said as she patted him.

As he went back to work the mayor and the town priest entered to sit with the three silver-headed men. The waitress rolled over there pulling out two menus.

The Mayor shook his head as he requested, "Just Coffee, Decaffeinated please."

"Green Tea please." The Priest ordered.

The Waitress nodded as he rollerbladed back to the Cashier handing her the new order while picking up the drinks from the last one. He went back the table setting the drinks down then left to another table.

...

They got their drinks when the clients ordered theirs.

The Priest begin, "Our town has always been a magnet to misfortune so it was really surprising that we're being attacked by it now, but it's been at least a hundred years since the last appearance of a misfortune. Though this time it was an army of them as there had been travelers, the towns' people, and that has been attacked. This occurrence had been happening around the Forest of Reservoir. We have fought them back, but for some reason the holy water isn't working."

"Is your holy water tainted?" interrupted Vergil.

"No, never." The Priest protested.

The Mayor asked, "I heard that you are followed by misfortune, yet to those around you are fortuned. Is that true?"

Dante sighed, "You could say something like that."

The Mayor nodded then said, "If you will, then you're hired. What's your price?"

…

Suddenly there was a scream that came from outside, then there a roar and a car going past their heads destroying the third and fourth floor of the restraint. Everyone in the building that was able fled, as the top roof was being torn off by a giant monster. It was huge, light green with one eye and black Mohawk. It seemed as though it was searching for something or someone.

"Is he here"?" asked someone that appeared on the monster's shoulder.

The man looked like the waitress, though he had long hair with black bangs, a muscular physique. He wore a black and red kimono with intricate designs on the sleeves and bottom.

"I'm looking for the Prince of Spades." He declared.

2BC…


End file.
